


The Onesie

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: It Started with a Onesie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from a conference to find Sherlock wearing something... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Onesie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently studying abroad in Australia and Onesies seem really popular here! I really want to get one! I ended up writing this instead.
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I have posted on AO3 and the first time I've posted fanfiction in a very long time. It's meant to be pretty cute and cuddly. It's not beta'd though I've been editing it for ages. It is not brit-picked either. If you see anything, please kindly let me know! I'd greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Update: Sept 25, 2013
> 
> I've added the Age Play to the tags because there are hints of it. :)

John was returning home from his annual medical conference, when he found his Sherlock perched on the sofa wearing a... well... John wasn’t entirely sure what he was wearing, his back was facing John. The shirt was a pale blue and made of a fabric that looked wintery and warm. Sherlock was clearly absorbed in something as he didn’t appear to notice that John had arrived; and given that fact that John had been receiving painfully erotic texts throughout his time away he expected a bit more excitement on Sherlock’s part upon his arrival. He was probably in his mind palace.

John sighed and shut the door a bit more loudly than usual in hopes of getting Sherlock’s attention. After all, he had returned home early and was hoping for at least good cuddle before dinner. John walked in front of the sofa so he was facing Sherlock who was absorbed in his book. John leaned closely over Sherlock to peer upside down at the book Sherlock was so engrossed in.

“So, what are you reading?”

“John!” Sherlock jumped back, startled, and hugged his knees to his chest; his eyes wide as he stared at John. John could see that Sherlock’s trousers matched his fuzzy top.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon.” He said timidly.

“How could I not come back early with all those texts you’ve been sending me?” The faintest of blushes crept across Sherlock’s pale complexion.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” John said with a smile. “Now, can I get a kiss? I didn’t expect my partner to be afraid of me when I returned home. I’ve only been gone for a few days.”

Sherlock looked at John with his brow furrowed. He was analyzing the situation, afraid to uncurl his legs from his chest. “What’s the matter?” John asked.

“You’ll laugh at me.” John sighed. Sherlock was wearing his scared puppy expression and continued to hide behind his knees.

“Why would I laugh at you? I can already see the new pajamas and I haven’t laughed at those.” Sherlock huffed angrily and looked away from John. “Is it about the book you’re reading?” Sherlock’s eyebrows knitted together; he shook his head. “Come off it, what’s going on?”

Sherlock stood up sulkily and there, in front of John, was Sherlock Holmes fully clothed in a footless baby blue fuzzy fleece onesie. He resembled an odd and lanky plush toy.

John smiled.

“Don’t laugh,” Sherlock said sharply, looking away embarrassed.

“I’m not laughing.”

“Well, get on with the teasing at the very least.”

“You’re wearing a onesie?” John asked still smiling. Sherlock huffed again in a sigh that said ‘You’re such an idiot.’ It was followed by a muffled response. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“Mycroft gave it to me.” John stood staring at Sherlock. This time he did want to laugh and had to fight the urge (because he promised he wouldn’t).

“Okay,” There was silence as the two men stared at each other. “I don’t see why you’re making a big deal out of this Sherlock. You are just wearing pajamas.” Sherlock was still avoiding meeting John’s eyes. Then, he spoke very quietly.

“I usually take them off before you get home.” John was confused.

“Why? I really don’t care what you wear, Sherlock. Christ, I don’t even give a damn when you walk about in just your bed sheet!” He laughed a bit. “I’ve never even seen you in this before. Honestly, it’s a bit more practical, isn’t it?” John was still smiling warmly yet Sherlock was still avoiding John’s eye.

“I don’t need to wear them when you’re around.”

Now that makes no sense whatsoever. John thought to himself.

“What?”

“I don’t need to wear it when you’re around, John!” Sherlock suddenly raised his voice.

“Sorry?” He paused. “I’m not entirely sure I understand. You wear the onesie because you need to?”

“Yes.” Sherlock spat.

“Mind explaining why you need to wear it when I’m not around?” Sherlock softened again

“It’s so I feel safe. I’ve started to feel anxious when you’re away, so Mycroft got me this.” He plucked at the fuzzy tummy of cuddly garment.

“Oh, Sherlock,” And for the first time since John’s return and the first time in Sherlock’s fuzzy outfit, John hugged him. Sherlock was very warm; he relaxed a bit and reciprocated the hug. He could feel and elastic waistband in the back that allowed access in the inside of the onesie. John tugged on it a bit and snickered.

“You are such a child John.”

They separated from the hug. “Yeah, says the man in the onesie.” Sherlock looked away, cheeks turning faintly red again.

“Hey,” John said gently cupping Sherlock’s pale rosy cheek. “Why have you been feeling anxious, when I’m gone?” They sat down on the sofa.

“Because, I miss you.” Sherlock said sadly, looking exhausted. John nuzzled at the lanky man’s neck affectionately.

“I miss you too but you know I always come back.”

Sherlock gave a teary nod. “My dad used to say that.” There was silence. John had never heard Sherlock talk about his father. “He’d used to have these business trips. I was only a toddler when they started but by the time I was six they had grown increasingly longer and I hardly ever saw him. That’s when Mycroft became much more present in my life. By the time I was seven, he was working overseas for months at a time. Mycroft was the only one that could stop the hysterical temper tantrums that had started occurring. He’d put me in a footed fuzzy sleeper, give me a cup of water, and read to me.” Sherlock paused, to hug his knees again.

“So, you wear the onesie when I’m gone on trips so you don’t feel so anxious.”

Sherlock nodded. “Mycroft got it for me when he found out you were going away a while back.”

“That was nice of him.” There was more silence as John gently rubbed Sherlock’s back and he awkwardly rested his head on John’s shoulder. “Want me to fix us some dinner?”

“Mhmm.”

* * *

They had eaten dinner in an embarrassed (on Sherlock’s part) silence. Now, they were cuddled up in bed together. Sherlock’s back pressed to John’s front. John’s arms protectively encircled Sherlock. They were both awake.

“Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because… because I didn’t want you to think I was weak. These feeling are so different than how I usually am.” John pressed his lips to the back of Sherlock’s neck.

“It’s nice to know you’re human.” Sherlock grinned at that. “Sherlock, we can talk about this stuff. I don’t think you’re weak. This is a partnership. We can be honest with each other about anything and everything.” Sherlock wiggled closer to John.

“All right,”

They continued to lie together and John was certain Sherlock was asleep until…

“John?”

“Mhmm?” he responded sleepily.

“I love you.” John’s heart rate accelerated and he comprehended the words.

“I love you too, Sherlock. I love you too.”

And Sherlock didn’t need his onesie from that point forward.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. If you enjoyed it, I am currently working on a sequel; so, you have that to look forward too. Please feel free to comment.


End file.
